Oops
by strawberrycuppycakes
Summary: A girl has a random chat with Justin Bieber in a wig, and she tells him some things that give him some to think about. Don't worry, it's safe for Bieber fans to read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a random blurb of thought I had while watching Justin Bieber videos. Enjoy... Or not. :D **

**I _may_ or may not write a chapter 2, because there _are_ some thoughts of that bubbling in my head. Depends on the reviews... if I get any. So if you're reading this, review!**

Justin sat down on the overly stuffed yellow couch. He'd been too eager in going out in a blonde wig and sunglasses disguise (it made him feel like a secret agent), that he forgot to check the time before he left. He took off his sunglasses and sat in the waiting room of the dentist's office. The only sounds heard were the receptionist clicking on her keyboard, a muffled buzzing of dentist tools in the other rooms, and a TV's whose volume was turned way too down to barely hear anything properly. The girl sitting on the couch across was watching the TV, obviously out of boredom, and nothing else to do. Justin squinted and strained to make out what was on TV. It was Justin himself on TV, performing in a concert in NY. He was singing his first single, "One Time" with a bunch of corny dancers in the background. Justin grinned to himself, and turned away. He started playing with his sunglasses and started watching the receptionist instead.

"It's sad, isn't it?" the girl called out, eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"Uh… What is?" Justin replied. He looked around, half unsure the girl was even talking to him.

"The guy. Justin Bieber. Everyone thinks he's just some lame teen wannabe who hasn't hit puberty yet. I don't blame them. But have you ever watched his old YouTube videos? He's really amazing at singing."

"Really?" Justin faked. Half-amused at what this girl had just said. Did he really sound like that in his songs?

"Yes. It's just that they Hollywood-ized his songs too much when they officially recorded them. His vocal ability is just drowing in Bubble-gum. If you know what I mean. He sounds so nice and sweet when there's no random sounds coming out everywhere. It's such a waste."

"Huh." Justin thought about that. It was true, Justin wasn't that into how the songs ended up, but really, what did it matter? He was sure those guys knew what they were doing. So he just kept silent and let them do whatever. "So you think he'd sounds better if his songs were more… acoustic?"

"Yeah. None of that Usher crap. I mean, why did he even go with him? He should have gone with Justin Timberlake. His voice isn't even suited for that kind of music." **(A/N: I have nothing against Usher. I just think that Justin sounds too much like he's trying to be like a cool black guy in his songs. Yanno?)**

"Hmm. Maybe, one day. Maybe one day someone will get around to telling him that, and maybe one day he'll switch record labels, or maybe even form his own one when he gets older. Maybe then, he'll start recording some better songs. You never know."

"But all the teen girls are already dying for him and his songs. Why would he change from that?"

"Why would anyone choose to stay and sing "bubble-gum crap?"" The girl turned and flashed him a smile. She had dimples, he noticed, and perfect teeth. He wondered why she was even at a dentist. "What's your name anyways?"

"Danny." She said, absent-mindedly, "For Danielle." She squinted and stared at Justin as if trying to figure something out. "And you look somehow familiar. Don't tell me your name. I'll guess it." She stared at him some more, and said, "Do you go to Franklin High?"

"Uh, no. I'm-"

"NODONTTELLME." She said, waving her arms around wildly, immediately trying to stop him. She mused some more. "Swim class?"

"No."

"Kindergarten? Mrs. Georgia?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Did you ever live in Texas?"

"No."

"Chicago?"

"No."

"Japan?"

"What?"

"Never Mind." There was another pause, and they sat in silence again, listening to the clicking receptionist.

"Do... you need a hint?" He said trying to break the awkwardness that only he felt.

"No, no. I can figure it out. Just gimme a few more seconds." Danny waved him off, obviously still concentrating.

"_Actually_, well, I'm-"

"Justin, Dr. A is ready for you." The receptionist called out, cutting him off mid-sentence

"Well," Justin got up and cleared his throat, as the girl was still deep in thought, "that's me."

"Oh. That's you? Justin…" Danny started repeating "Justin" in her head over and over again trying to remember when and where in her life she had seen him before.

"Well, uh, see ya 'round." He said, walking away, smirking. By the time Danny gasped out loud and her head jumped up in realization, Justin Bieber was already gone through to the other side of the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I was sitting around and waiting for reviews or **_**someone**_** to read my story. It never came, so I totally forgot about it. Then, you kind, amazing, thoughtful people decided to review. And I realized, it wasn't gonna get any better. I'm not big on , and I know NOONE here. It was the best I could ever hope for. **

**I promised myself I wasn't gonna write another chapter unless I got at least one positive review. I don't want to be just another person hogging up space on this website. And you guys liked my story, so I guess I'm not doing this as a total waste. And plus, this is fun.**

**Sorry for any unorganized/too random spots. I'm not a great writer. Like I said, I'm only doing this for my own entertainment. And, it's good practice for my English too. So, enough useless babbling. Enjoy!**

Danny walked towards the line with her wallet in hand. A Big Mac and soda. A Big Mac and soda. A Big Mac and soda. Danny repeated her friend's order in her head. She totally zoned out sometimes, and her mind went blank. It was easy enough an order, but she said it, just in case. She was only deciding her own order when an average-heighted man with a goatee lined up behind her. Something was wrong with him, Danny couldn't pinpoint it, but it just was.

Justin couldn't stop thinking about Danny from the Dentist. He loved the way he left her hanging there. He thought it was pretty smart of him. But then all this created a longing for more thrill. He wanted to see her again. To see what she was going to say. She was nice, her smile was pleasant, and her personality was a funny little thing. He kept replaying their conversation over and over in his head. But the more he thought, the more he realized he didn't know much about this girl he thought about so much. He couldn't remember if her hair color was a almost-blonde brown, or if it was a rich oak brown. It looked brown, maybe, but it might have just been the lighting. It was green, her eyes… She seemed like the sort of person with green eyes. Or blue. It would very much suit her.

Justin couldn't stop thinking about all this. So when he saw Danny through the window at a McDonalds while passing by, he couldn't help but enter. His heart raced up, and he couldn't breathe properly from all the excitement. It was thrilling. And better, he was wearing a disguise again, so he could play it all out again like the dentists'. Would he talk to her? Would he say hello? Maybe ask if she remembered him. He didn't exactly plan everything out like he probably should have, because he just figured it would flow right out.

But when he got behind her, he got nervous and decided to just stand there. Why did he even need to talk to her when he could just stand and observe pleasantly at her nice long hair? It was a deep red-chocolate, by the way.

She turned around and looked at him for a brief second, and looked away. Then, she looked back. Perhaps she recognized him. Or not. She kept staring at him. Justin awkwardly looked anywhere else, trying to avoid noticing her gaze, and afraid to look her in the eyes.

Danny kept staring. And staing. And staring.

The man could have exploded if possible from her intense gaze. She felt a sort of de-ja-vu, and she didn't like it. If she kept staring, he would crack. She didn't know what he was hiding, but it was something.

Should he talk to her? Maybe she knew. It would be polite to probably say something. Strangers didn't stare at each other like she was staring at him. Not admiringly, like she thought he was cute, and not curiously. She was _glaring_ at him. She was staring right in his eyes, and it was getting uncomfortable.

"So uh… you come here often?" Justin regretted it the second it came out of his mouth. What kind of lame desperate question was that? That wasn't any way to start a conversation.

"Maybe." She declared firmly. " Do you?" Her answer was not conversational. It was skeptical.

"Not really." Justin didn't even know where he was, he forgot. A McDonalds… somewhere.

"Next!" the counter called.

Danny jumped up and hurried front. She'll figure that guy out later. Now um… what was the order again? Crap, she got distracted. Panicking, she said, "2 cheeseburgers and 2 Pepsis please."

She got her order and left for the table her friend, Savannah was waiting in.

"Took you long enough"

"Sorry. Long lines." Savannah noticed she didn't get her Big Mac. But oh well, she'll make do. It's not like there was a difference anyways. It was just that Big Macs carried more carbs.

"So who was that guy standing behind you in the line? You know him?" Savannah looked over at Danny from the top of her burger. All Danny did was mumble about "weird" and "figuring out" and "familiar".

"Well, he looks kind of hot." Savannah said casually. Danny's face was horror-stricken.

"Ew, Savannah, Ew. He's like, 20 or 30 for heaven's sake! Ew. _Something_ is wrong with you. " Savannah rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on. My sister hooked up with a 26 year old when she was sixteen. Sixteen, fifteen, not that much a difference yanno."

"Okay, first of all, no one mentioned anything about hooking up. Second, your sister's in jail. Third… There _is_ a difference. " Savannah just shrugged. Danny just shook her head and took a bite out of her burger, when the stranger sat on the table next to theirs. Savannah squealed. Danny just rolled her eyes and kept eating her burger, but she really couldn't ignore peaking a glance at the guy. There still _was _something wrong with him.

"OMG he's looking this way. Act cool." Savannah tempted to smooth out her hair with her fingers and sat straight up. The problem was, when Savannah says "act cool" she doesn't mean "act normal". (Though that's what she intends). She means, "Act totally oblivious to the guy and talk really loud." Which really just made her look unnatural.

"Hey remember that party we went to, like, last weekend?" Savannah said it so loud Danny was sure the whole McDonalds could hear it.

"Uhm. Yea." Danny said a little quieter. Danny tried to hide her face with her hamburger.

"And remember that one song that was playing, like, over and over? I was like dude, I've heard it so many times I've memorized the lyrics." Savannah faked a very loud laugh that didn't sound real at all. Danny faked a laugh too, because Savannah was her friend. What else was she supposed to do?

"Yea, I know. Me too. I couldn't get it out of my head either. The next day I kept thinking 'baby baby baby oooh, I'm like Baby, babe…." Danny's heart stopped, and she snapped her head around. But the guy was already gone. Too late. Again.


End file.
